This invention relates to the processing of water detection devices such as small wafers or pads, and more particularly to the packaging of said devices in a manner to insure against their coming in contact with any moisture during shipping and storage.
Free water detector pads embody a chemical substance which is reactive in the presence of moisture, to indicate such condition. In order for such pads to retain their effectiveness it is essential that they be kept in an absolutely dry environment until the occasion of their use.
For the purpose of insuring this, the pads are packaged by placing unit quantities in small metal containers or cans, which can be sealed by air-tight covers which have rim portions that interfit with the can rims. Such metal containers are most commonly used for holding paints, lacquers etc. as well as certain foodstuffs.
It is a usual procedure, when packaging a product which is sensitive to the environment, to provide the desired atmospheric conditions in the area where the actual capping or closing of the package or container is effected. This often involves bulky and expensive equipment, and the use of special atmosphere-controlled rooms or areas to obtain the desired result, i.e. maintain the integrity and effectiveness of the product.